Zach Goode Must Die 2
by Sherbet123
Summary: Alley Goode just enrolled at Gallagher Academy along with her sister and two best friends. Do they not realize they're falling for the same boy? Will things ever be the same?  Sequel to Zach Goode Must Die read that first  Please Read its pretty good. :
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Hi, since so many many people wanted more to my story I decided to write more in a sequel form. I really hope you like this one and it will be a little different than the first one. I'm thinking I might do something like different POV. Okay off the bat don't read if you didn't read the first one. Second Alley is the daughter that I made before and then the other daughter is Lilly. (I might make a reason but right now I just really like that name) Now Ready Set READ!**

**Alley POV:**

Today was my first day, along with my sister Lilly. I was always the, well, girly-girl. I was skirts she was shorts, I was tank tops and flip flops she was t-shirt and sneakers, we were... different. But that never mattered. Not until this year. This year our differences were going to big. They were more than life or death differences. They were life or boys, and that is much much bigger. My two best friends were Paige and Hailey... unfortunately they were also my sisters best friends. Not like I don't like sharing... just everything is, mine. Paige was a complete and utter fighter, she absolutely adored fights. That's probably why her and my Aunt Bex got a long well. Hailey however got along with my Aunt Liz and we all know how that will be... she is kinda, klutzy. That girl can hurt herself and others with a tissue. Me? I was like my Aunt Macey, girly but a fighter, dressy but deadly, hot but killer. While Lilly? She was like my mom, and I envied her for that. Every little girl wants to be like their parents and me I was like my aunt. I love being me and wouldn't think to change myself just sometimes I wish I at least had my mom's looks. My mom is gorgeous... but don't tell her that, she won't believe you. She has long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and so does Lilly. Me, I have brown hair to my shoulders and green eyes. It was totally sexy, but everybody say they love blondes... and Lilly doesn't even use it! We are the same age... fraternal twins, my mom wasn't expecting that when her and my dad got... busy... gross. But they love us equally. But I'm the older of the two. Well today was my first day and you know how those are. Fun o' fun. (Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?)

"Come on Lilly help me with some of these bags!" I whined trying to jump over a puddle without dropping my coach bag. "No, if you didn't bring so much stuff you wouldn't have this problem," Lilly said but she smiled and helped me anyway. She opened the mahogany door and stepped in so carefully she looked like she thought the floor might break. I walked in fiercely clicking my heels and shaking my butt as I walked. Then I dropped all my bags at the site of, yes you guessed it, the hottest guy you have ever seen. "DIBS!" I shouted and Lilly groaned a little even though she never called dibs on anybody. The boy looked at me and whispered something to one of his friends that looked like dibs. Ooh am I feeling the love. I picked up my bags and started running up the stairs to follow Lilly who was already half way to the room. "No wonder mom liked it here when she was here, there are so many cute boys!" I said winking at one that passed. Lilly rolled her eyes and unlocked the door stepping in. "This was mom's room wasn't it," Lilly said once she stepped in. My jaw dropped and I let go of my bags looking at the room, this had to be it. Lilly's eyes fixed on something and I looked where she was looking. There on the wall was my favorite spies initials. This was definitely their room.

**Lilly POV:**

I threw my suitcase and duffle bag on my bed... the one my mom used and Alley threw hers on Macey's. Then Paige and Hailey came running out and tackled me, "AH!" I screamed and began laughing. Paige smiled big and Hailey screamed cause somehow she managed to tackle me to the floor and end up with me on top of her. I got up and opened my suit case starting to unpack. Paige and Hailey started helping Alley because Alley had like forty bags (twenty-eight to be exact) and I had two. Gallagher Academy had Blackthorne exchanges all the time now, and we were currently in one for the rest of this year. I was unpacked in seconds and by the time I finished my shower they were almost done. "I'm gonna go, okay?" I asked looking at my friends. "Not dressed like that," Alley said and Paige tackled me before I could run. By the time they were done I was in a skirt and a halter shirt with flip flops and my hair with a few curls and a butterfly hair clip. "You girlied me again!" I shouted angry. Alley smiled and I chucked a pillow at her. Then I stormed out of the room angry.

I was so angry I wasn't exactly paying attention. I smacked into some boy and fell down the stairs. When I stopped falling he ran over to me, "Oh my god are you okay!" the guy shouted and grabbed my hand helping me up. I smiled, "Yeah just a little dizzy," I said stumbling over my feet and ending up in his arms. He smiled, "Oh, sorry, here let me help you," he said and carried me into the dining hall. "In case you didn't realize I don't normally look like this," I said motioning to my outfit. He smirked, "I think it's cute. And yes you were correct I always look like this. Don't worry you don't have to tell me I'm sexy," he said in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes and then dropped my jaw. That's the boy Alley has dibs on and I was sort of in a flirty moment. I got up dizzily, "I have to go," I said and started quickly toward the door where I fell down dizzy and then used the handle to get back up and ran to the stairs.

"Hey, you're really cute," One of the guys said seeing me stumble up the stairs. I smiled weakly and he picked me up. Then he realized who I am, "Were you wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt before?" the guy asked and I nodded. He smiled weakly, "Uh, sorry my friend called dibs on you so I can't flirt no more," he said putting me down. "Who is your friend?" I asked. He smiled wryly and pointed at the boy that knocked me down the stairs, "That's him, his name is Logan, and I'm Derek, nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand. I smiled, "Well my sister Alley called dibs on him so I can't date him." He nodded and walked up the stairs, "Wait what's your name?" Derek asked. "Who me? Oh you'll never find out," I said and continued my dizzy crawl up the stairs.

"Okay we have a big problem!" I shouted walking in the room and jumping onto the bed. "That boy Logan, the one you called dibs on... he called dibs on me. According to his friend Derek, and well I kinda have a crush on him..." I said blushing. "Logan? He is my boyfriend," Paige said confused. "No he isn't he is my boyfriend," Hailey said slightly angry. "No, no, no, I called dibs and he called dibs on me according to Derek," Alley said. "But I have a crush on him!" we all shouted at the same time. I walked angrily to my closet and put on some jean shorts and a t-shirt with my favorite black sneakers. I stomped out of the room and toward Logan.

"Hey idiot!" I shouted smacking the back of his head. "HEY!" he shouted and then saw me and smirked. Then I punched him again and he stopped smirking. "WHAT!" He shouted angrily. "You idiot, Paige and Hailey are best friends and you are cheating on them with the best friends, and then you have the idiocy to try and me and my **sister** Alley to your collection? I don't think so," I said and stomped on his foot before going down the stairs. I heard their whispers behind me until I was too far away. "Dude she is so hot, hotter than Paige, Hailey, or Alley combined. I'd like to-" and then I stopped being able to hear them... probably for the best.

I sat down at a table in the dining hall. My grandma started giving her speech and then Logan walked in followed by Paige, Hailey, and Alley... he had a bloody nose. I smiled, he was done. She continued her speech, "And this year we will be having a new headmistress, please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Goode," She finished and I saw the lady step up. "Hi I'm Cameron Goode, you may recognized the name from my two daughters, but that is beside the point," I felt every pair of eyes turn to look at me and my sister. I squeezed Alley's hand reassuringly under the table. Logan looked at us as if it was really starting to set in that we were sisters.

My mom finished her speech and everybody chorused a round of "Welcome," and started to eat. So that was my first day. Crazy huh? But I guess so are most days. My mom said that her first day was pretty crazy, me and Alley are thinking were going to find that CovOps journal, we have to know what she did. I smiled to myself, we were definitely going to find it, even if it was the last thing we did.

**Okay so now I know its short but I need to post this quick, I hope you like it and hope you didn't read my first post cause I messed up. Whoops. Anyway I'm thinking the POV will be Lilly cause she is most like Cammie so it won't be weird. :) Hope you liked it. Yes first chapter is done!**


	2. AN: REVIEW, love, and news

**Hey this is just an author's note. Well I'm really sorry for not putting up my newest chapter but I'm not very motivated to write at the moment considering I got THREE COMMENTS (contrary to popular belief that is like nothing) one being from my best friend who I force to comment with my fiery fist of fury. (JK I'm not that strong) BUT I would like to thank the three people that I have gotten comments from.**

**People that Commented and my response to their comments:**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: I would just like to say you rock and I love you in the totally non-creepy way. You have commented on every chapter and I think every story I haven't written so I find that amazing. Gosh, there is like no way to describe how awesome I think you are. And I would just like to say that I have noticed your comments on everybody's page you are a true Fan and I'm so glad you like my stories. Thank you! (I love your username) Ooh and if you are reading this I would like to know what does ciao sakura mean? I find it very interesting and was at first thinking you were like speaking Italian or Japanese or something but I used google to detect the language and yeah it said it wasn't a word so please just answer if you can. And thanks for being so amazing.**

**ZammieGurl: Thank you so much for commenting on my chapter, it meant so much to me that you took time out of your life to write to me and stuff and you are one of the very few people that motivated me to write this story. I really hope you keep reading my story and I am so sorry I haven't come out with a new chapter. But I have been working on one since my birthday (4/22/11) and I really hope you continue to comment and make me smile.**

**Sarcasticgirl1212: Wow, what should I say... Well you are literally one of my best friends offline and online so there is not much I can say besides thank you so much for commenting you know I love you in the non-creepy best friend way. So yeah (I'm still beat from the sleep over) THANK YOU!**

**Okay so again thank you to those people. And guys like seriously if you do like my chapter please review so I know that I'm not writing for nobody. Ooh and I would like to inform you (hold onto your seats) that me and my best friend Sarcasticgirl1212 have made a new account that is called Gigglybear9697 cause were amazing haha. Actually we are writing a story together called Blackthorne Girl. So tell me what you think. Ooh and in other news my friend Sarcasticgirl1212 wrote a story that only I reviewed... but she is a really good writer and I'm not just saying that cause I'm her friend, so please if you can go to her page read her story review it tell her you love her and so do zebras that will eventually take over the world cause I really want to read her next chapter but she won't post it. So do it for me and for the crazy world domination zebras and of course for her.**

**I love you guys and please review or I will send out the zebras.**

**;) (yup my ever so creepy winky face)**


	3. Chapter 2: Notebook

**Hey right as I'm writing this (4/22/11) it is my birthday so happy birthday to me! Now I wanted you guys to have a little present of my newest chapter but my sister surprised me with a little trip to the mall for my b-day. (We watched the movie Hop and went to Johnny Rockets) {Btw being a teen at a kids movie is fine but being swarmed by tiny munchkins is not as fun as it sounds.} So I couldn't finish the chapter. So of course its a little late. But I hope you like it and to make up for it this chapter is going to be a little longer. Enjoy! :)**

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked my best friends and sister, Paige, Hailey, and Alley. "Well I looked up a map of the mansion and it seems to me the best way to sneak into your mother's office would be through the air duct. All you have to do is climb through our air duct and crawl in the directions I give you through the comms and then disarm the bombs she has set up to explode in ten minutes if anyone comes near her office and then open the air duct slip through land on the book shelf and climb down. I also checked her schedule. You should have seven minutes and fifty-three seconds to search the room, try the least likely spot first. Remember she is amazing at not having things be seen, so this should be hard," Hailey said and smiled happy with her planning. "Or we could just ask for the notebook," I said and everybody looked at me, "Air duct we go."

"This is really gross," Alley said as she crawled with me through the dusty air duct. Although Paige put up quite the fight she eventually realized that me and Alley should go... that was after she lost the arm wrestle so now she is being a look out. "Left," I heard Hailey say through the comms. Simultaneously me and Alley shifted and continued our crawl through the duct. I looked at my watch, my mom would be leaving her office in four minutes and twenty-one seconds. "You guys are almost there, just make a right at the next turn, then one more and you should be there. You will have two minutes extra so remain quiet, there should be two bombs in about fifteen seconds, disarm them," Hailey said. And sure enough there were, we disarmed the bombs quickly and continued the crawl making the two rights and stopping at the end of the air vent. I looked through the vent quickly, this was definitely my mom's office.

Right on cue my mom left and we unscrewed the vent and got ready to climb down. "Uh, Alley you have to stay up here... I won't be able to get back up, I'll search you stay up here," I said and climbed down gracefully. Alley looked disappointed but she stayed anyway knowing I was probably right. First I went to her filing cabinet and then I remembered. About a month or two ago I had sat down to have Sunday dinner with her and when I walked in she had a notebook on her lap. She put it in plain site. I ran over to her book case and found the notebook. "I got it!" I whisper shouted. I threw it up to Alley and then Alley helped pull me up through the vent.

"WE GOT THE BOOK!" I shouted as we ran into the room before my mom could find us. Paige, Hailey, Alley, and I jumped onto my bed and opened the first page.

_Mission 1:_

_So Zach Goode thinks he can mess with the three of us? I don't think so. Our first operation is to make him fall in love with me and then have me break his heart. I don't really like being used as a toy but if it is to help my friends I guess I should, right?_

"Girls, I know what we're going to do," Hailey said and turned her gaze directly at me. I looked down at the notebook, _if it is to help my friends I guess I should, right?_ "Okay," I replied and closed the notebook. "So what do we do first?" I asked. Alley smiled deviously, "Your makeup, your hair, your clothes, and of course... your personality." My eyes grew big and I suddenly wondered what I was getting myself into as she grabbed the makeup bag, Hailey grabbed the hairstyling bag, and Paige opened the closet. In only a few seconds I was wearing a really short jean miniskirt with rips, a green jersey style shirt that was really tight and came up a little bit to show my stomach slightly, converse (I begged), and a bra that made my... stuff, a size larger. My makeup was mascara that made my eyelashes really big, smoky eye makeup, and lip gloss. And my hair was a ponytail that was to the side with just the ponytail part curled, and my bangs off to the side. And for my personality, flirty. I looked over at the clock, "It's twelve o' clock how is this going to help at all?" I asked and Alley smiled. "Are you thirsty? Cause you seem thirsty," she said as she pushed me out the door.

I groaned but walked down the stairs to the dining hall to grab a glass of milk. Come to think of it I was really thirsty, a little hungry so maybe I could steal some cookies. I poured myself a glass of milk and grabbed four Oreo cookies from the snack closet, "Hungry," a male voice asked from behind me. I turned around, "Eh, a little, I really needed a midnight snack... Logan, right?" He smirked, "How sweet you remember," he said stealing one of my cookies, I playfully slapped his hand away. "So you are Lilly, right? The sexy sister with a sporty attitude, that hit me in the head." I blushed, "Well you were being a jerk," I said putting away the cookies and milk. I turned around and he was drinking from my glass, "Oh was I? I was simply just being friendly to the new girls, and it so happened I was cheating on two other girls," he said and I giggled. I leaned over the table, "Well cheaters end up not being very liked," I said and he smiled. "So what about former cheaters looking at a very cute girl," He said now leaning over the table his face inches from mine. "I don't-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He pulled and I smiled slightly dizzy, "Well I guess that's okay," I said and he smirked, "I thought it would be," he replied.

I left the dining hall and tip toed up to my room almost as if I thought somebody could sense what I had just done by my footsteps. "Mission accomplished," I said walking into the room and throwing myself at my bed. "I'm gonna go shower, tomorrow we are not punching me with cuteness, and I will tell you all about it later," I said grabbing my pajamas and showering. I changed right after and explained to my roommates everything that had happened. We ended up off topic and laughing hysterically until Hailey fell off the bed, and then we started laughing at her. We fell asleep a little while after we ate candy until three in the morning, and then we woke up the next morning. "So should we find out mission two?" I asked and they shook their heads no. Today he had to see the real me so I could stop pretending but I still had to flirt. I put on some jeans and sneakers with a t-shirt and sweatshirt wearing only black mascara and my hair in a ponytail.

I bounded downstairs looking for food. "Yum eggs and bacon!" I said sitting down next to Hailey who always gets her early start. Logan winked at me and Derek waved, "Idea, I'm gonna go talk to them," I said. Hailey nodded and I walked over to their table. "Hi boys, whats up?" I said sitting down. I stole a piece of bacon off Logan's tray and he gave me a weird look. "What? You stole my Oreo cookie _and_ you practically drank a full glass of _my_ milk!" I exclaimed. He smiled, "Not that just all the other girls I have dated were afraid of eating in front of me, and especially not bacon." I smirked, "So now we're dating?" I asked. His eyes grew huge and he stuttered, "Uh, only if you want to," he replied. I smiled, "Well you're lucky I do or this would be a very awkward moment, anyway so what are you boys talking about?" I asked. Logan smirked and looked at Derek, "Girls," Derek replied.

I nodded, "So what girl were you talking about?" I asked. Derek smiled, "Well not really one specific one we were playing the rate game, you look at all the girls and rate them from zero to ten, ten being the best, and then if everybody agrees on a ten for one girl she is the hottest. We play table by table and write the girl's name down, then when finish we have a re-vote going down the list, then the winner of that round goes against the next girl on the list until we find the hottest girl. The only problem is that some guys like to print out a picture of the girl and hang up posters and underneath the other runners up, it sometimes hurts girls," Derek explained. I nodded, "So who do we have it down to?" I asked looking at the list. "Well we have ten girls at the moment, Georgia James, Hannah Parks, Whitney Scott, Sienna Lane, Mary Kitti, Reagan Matthews, Sabrina York, Julia O' Connor, Fiona Andrews, and Lilly Goode... er, you," one of the guys named Theodore (Theo) replied.

"Okay guys, Georgia v.s. Hannah?" Derek asked and they all voted Georgia. "Georgia v.s. Whitney," somebody said and they all called for Whitney. "Whitney v.s. Sienna?" They took Whitney off. "Sienna v.s. Mary?" Mary was removed. "Sienna v.s. Reagan?" tie. "Sienna v.s. Sabrina, Reagan v.s. Julia?" Sienna won and so did Julia. "Sienna v.s. Julia?" Julia won. "Julia v.s. Fiona?" Julia. "Julia v.s. Lilly?" they asked. Everybody voted ten for me. "Heh, heh, guys have you seen Julia? She is like a super model! I mean sure she is snobby and doesn't have a thing for food but she is way prettier!" I shouted and they looked at me like I had twelve thousand heads. "Are you actually fighting that some girl is prettier than you?" Keith (Logan's friend) asked. I blushed, I sort of was, "Look at it this way, you have nice blonde hair, nice blue eyes, kissable lips, rocking, erm, never mind, you're skinny, you're strong, and you have a very nice butt, great legs, you have a slight tan and you are tall but not too tall, you are like perfect," Derek said, "Plus you eat and are fine with guy conversation." I smiled, "I'm flattered and all but, uh not that pretty. Anyway, now what do you fellas do?" I asked. They smiled, "Why don't you round up your pretty friends and come to our room we don't have classes today. "Sure, be right back," I said,

"You are coming with me," I said and I pulled Paige, Hailey, and Alley by the arms upstairs to the guys room. I knocked, "We're here," I sing-songed. Derek opened the door, "Hey babe, come on in," he said and me and my friends all walked in cautiously. Theo, Keith, and Logan were all sitting on the floor. I sat down and Derek and the guys each sat next to one of my friends. Hailey next to Theo, Paige next to Derek, Alley next to Keith, and me next to Logan. "So... what are we doing?" I asked confused. "Truth or dare?" Logan asked. I smirked, "Dare." "I dare you to kiss... Paige. On the lips for thirty seconds," Logan said. "And if I forfeit?" I asked. Logan smiled, "You have to take off an item of clothing." I removed my hair tie. "Doesn't count unless you take all of the little things off," Logan said. I took off my shoes, socks, bracelets and anything else. "My turn, Derek, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," He said. "I dare you to kiss... Alley," I said and she glared obviously getting cozy with Keith, "with tongue, for a minute." I said and he did. "Truth or dare, Lilly," he asked. "Dare," He said. "I dare you to lay on top of Theo and kiss him while he holds your butt." I smiled and pushed Theo down so he was laying before laying on top of him and kissing. I pulled away and got off.

By the end of the night Paige was in just a bra and underwear with a blanket, Derek, Theo, Keith, and Logan were in just boxers. Hailey, had just her jeans and a bra, Alley had on her t-shirt and shorts and I had on just my cami and my bra and underwear. "Truth or dare, Lilly," Keith asked. "Dare," I said and he dared me to take off something else. I took off my cami and shivered. Logan moved closer and held me to him so that I was warmer. "Okay it's seven o' clock they are going to call for dinner in a few minutes, get changed," Hailey said. We all changed quickly before going downstairs to eat. "Well this was... different," I said sitting at their table with my friends. "Told you you are hot," Derek said waggling his eyebrows. I blushed knowing that the image of me after the last dare was probably burned into their memories forever. "Oh just shut up and eat," I said and he laughed.

We finished eating and went to our own rooms, "Ready?" I asked and they nodded. I opened up the book.

_Mission 2:_

_Go on a date, in order to complete this mission I have to go on a date with a boy I despise. Fun o' fun._

I swallowed hard, "So I'm going on a date huh," I said and they all nodded.

**Okay here is the chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I am busy during the week with homework and I was very inspired until recently. I hope you like it. By the way Theo is going to be like Jonas. Please read my other story Blackthorne Girls it is a lot better than it sounds. And if you do read it please review it. Review this story too please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Done?

**HI guys how are you? oh, me? Lovely. Okay... now that I'm done pretending I'm not lonely and pathetic I will start giving you something good to read. ENJOY for the sake of all blueberry muffins (and some endangered chocolate chip muffins!) Disclaimer for the rest of the story I do not own characters except for a few the plot for the story is mine though.**

Okay so this is not exactly how I planned my evening. I was wearing a pair of jeans, my favorite t-shirt, and my lucky sneakers while standing outside in the crisp September air. The leaves had begun changing and I could see the Roseville sun setting in the distance giving the town an orange glow. Kids were playing in the streets while mother's pushed strollers and talked about how hard it was being a mom. Dad's were talking over cold beers about what living with their wives has taken away from them. I could smell smoke from the bonfires the town was having as they said their final goodbyes to summer. School wasn't starting until two days from now and I knew Gallagher always started slightly before. There were four cars on the road but none were driving, just parked on the sides of streets while the owners chatted with good friends indoors.

I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and sat down on the cold metal bench waiting. I glanced at my watch, it was seven o' clock exactly, Logan was suppose to be here two hours ago. I sat waiting for him counting the amount of times I heard one group of kids scream (twenty six to be exact.). Finally I gave up and walked back to the school where I could at least be warm. As soon as I walked in I saw Logan talking with Tracey, local gossip columns daughter. She was smiling until she saw me so I knew I wasn't suppose to see. _I'm not going to go out without making a scene._ I walked up to him, "Logan dear, you forgot to put your cream on, remember. The doctor said that you can't get rid of your chronic cold sores, aka STD, if you don't put it on twice a day," I said loudly while pinching his cheek. Tracey took one look at him before backing away completely grossed out. I walked down the hall angrily and up the stairs toward my room. Logan followed grabbing my arm firmly spinning me around.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, "You had me waiting out there two hours late!" I shouted. "Two hours late? Our date was for five in the morning, I wanted to have a picnic so we could watch the sunrise before classes started. You stood me up, so I texted you that we we're done!" He shouted back. This took me for a loop, "I lost my phone! And what kind of a wimp are you that you wouldn't tell me face to face!" I exclaimed my blood boiling. "Whatever Lilly we're done! Just stay away from me and stop being such a jealous brat! Why do you think no guy ever dated you before? It's not the male population it's selfish, insecure, childish brats like you!" He shouted and stormed off.

My eyes teared up and I fell to my knees crying. I don't even know why I was crying, I wasn't suppose to like him. I guess the truth is I did, I liked him since I smacked into him I just felt I shouldn't so I agreed to date him. I was lying to myself, my friends, and to him. I needed to settle things. I turned down the hall seeing him get to his room. I ran down the hall after him but I don't think he noticed. He shut the door and I stopped short almost hitting it. I was about to knock when I heard muffled voices, "Pay up Derek," I heard him say. "Why?" Derek asked. I could practically hear the smile, "I got her to fall for me, and then I broke up with her, just what the bet was." I slumped to the floor sobbing quietly.

The door opened up and Logan was there, I looked up at him, "You at least could have had the decency to give me half," I said and walked away. So that is the difference, the reason why me and my mother were never exactly the same. She found love and I found a jackass in cute jeans. I walked numbly to my favorite hiding spot, behind the library fireplace. I sat there crying for I don't know how many hours unable to stop myself. The passage opened and I stopped abruptly afraid to make a noise that would allow them to know where I was. "Hey Lilly," I heard a familiar voice say. "Hi mom," I said my voice scratchy and barely audible, my mother lit a match illuminating the small space.

"So, what boy did this to you?" my mother and the best spy I've ever seen asked. "Logan, we were dating and I found out it was a b-bet," I stammered braking into all new sobs. My mom hugged me close smoothing out my hair. It must have been a half hour before I finally stopped crying and stopped telling the story. "I've made my share of mistakes to honey, trust me. And letting boys in were one of them. But I managed to find the one idiot who I fell in love with and had two beautiful children. I think you might know the girls, one is named Alley and the other beautiful girl is Lilly," she said with a smile in her voice. I teared up again, "Maybe he would have liked me more if I was pretty like you or Alley," I replied.

"Honey do you want to know why we named you Lilly? Your name means, innocence, purity, and beauty. But it also means something to me. When I was having you they said you might be born with a mental disability and that I should have an abortion. And I said, if somebody wants her to be disabled so be it obviously somebody thinks I need you and I would never harm a child. Then they told me I had a good chance of dying if I gave birth to you and should have an abortion, but I told them no because you were my child and i could never harm you. So I was eight and a half months pregnant with you and your father decided to take me to this field because he wanted me to be happy and remember our family if anything did happen. So I went with him and in the field we were surrounded by gorgeous lily's. I was just about to sit down in the meadow when my water broke, your father rushed me to the hospital and held my hand the whole time. I eventually passed out but you and your sister were born. I didn't realize I was having twins, they wouldn't tell us. But you were fraternal twins and so I had you and your sister. So I woke up the next morning and I didn't know what to name you, I named your sister Alley because she was born five minutes before. But I didn't know what to name you. Your father came in carrying a bouquet of lily's and I knew I had to name you that. You are innocent, you are pure, and you are beautiful, don't let any man make you feel any way else. I know I never felt pretty, but everybody says I am."

My mother kissed me on the top of my head before leading me out of the secret passage. I smiled, "I love you mom," I said and she kissed my head, "I love you too Lilly," she replied. "Classes don't start until tomorrow baby cakes, you have Junior karaoke tonight be happy. Oh and don't forget to show Logan what he is missing," my mom said and walked off to her office. I smiled and walked to my room. I went in the shower getting all clean before putting on smoky eye makeup and lip gloss. I put my hair in pigtails and then got in my singing pajamas (a black t-shirt with my favorite band's logo on the front and black fuzzy pajama pants with blue stars and my sister's blue uggs cause they are comfy) and then grabbed my pillow going downstairs to the common room. I put my pillow down by Paige, Alley, and Hailey, who unfortunately were near their new boyfriends and my ex.

Tracey just got down after singing some tramp song by Rhianna. "Next up is Lilly Goode!" Tracey said picking me. That's the rules singers pick who is next. I stood up nervous, I walked over to where you get to sing and dance if you are up, you know center of attention. I cleared my throat, "Um, I'm going to sing 'Any man of mine' by Shania Twain," I said and they switched the CD. Now I know you must be thinking, they are spies what the heck are they doing singing? Well we like doing karaoke cause we are spy _girls_. The music started playing and I felt very sick but decided to make the best of my tricky situation.

**(Here are the lyrics, they will have some dance moves and stuff written within the lyrics, so you can skip if you want but if you don't skip it cool, lyrics are bolded and actions are written like normal)**

**This is what a woman wants:**

**Any man of mine better be proud of me  
>Even when I'm ugly he still better love me<br>And I can be late for a date that's fine  
>But he better be on time <strong>

I started out really bad my voice shaking a lot but then Logan whispered something in Tracey's ear and I saw him say boo when I stuttered I decided to stop pretending I can't sing.

**Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
>When last year's dress is just a little too tight<br>And anything I do or say better be okay  
>When I have a bad hair day <strong>

Now I was angry and decided it was time I really sang. I started belting out the notes perfectly and walking around smiling at people. Everybody's jaw dropped. (Don't think they knew that before I went to spy school I went to a music academy I know they are nothing alike but my mom said it would be fun.)

**And if I change my mind**  
><strong>A million times<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hear him say<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way<strong>

Now I was really being loud and everybody was cheering for me. Tracey looked like she could scream and I kind of wish she would.

**Any man of mine better walk the line**  
><strong>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time<strong>  
><strong>I need a man who knows, how the story goes<strong>  
><strong>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'<strong>  
><strong>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind<strong>  
><strong>Any man of mine<strong>

I started doing a little cowgirl dance that me and Alley had learned for a dance recital five years back, ya know before our parents told us about the fact that they weren't accountants that had to go on business trips and that the karate moves they taught us they didn't learn when they were younger.

**Well any man of mine better disagree**  
><strong>When I say another woman's lookin' better than me<strong>  
><strong>And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black<strong>  
><strong>He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah<strong>

Now some girls had jumped up and were singing back up for me and I was having so much fun.

**And if I changed my mind**  
><strong>A million times<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hear him say<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way<strong>

Logan was getting angry I could tell. Especially when some of the other guys started screaming stuff like "You're hot," or one of my personal favorites, "I could be that man!"

**Any man of mine better walk the line**  
><strong>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time<strong>  
><strong>I need a man who knows, how the story goes<strong>  
><strong>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'<strong>  
><strong>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind<strong>  
><strong>Any man of mine<strong>

I did the dance again and he was getting really angry.

**Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way**

**Any man of mine better walk the line**  
><strong>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time<strong>  
><strong>I need a man who knows, how the story goes<strong>  
><strong>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'<strong>  
><strong>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind<strong>  
><strong>Any man of mine<strong>

I did the dance again and some other people were picking up on it.

**You gotta shimmy shake**  
><strong>Make the earth quake<strong>  
><strong>Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump<strong>  
><strong>Heel to toe, Do Si Do<strong>  
><strong>'Til your boots wanna break<strong>  
><strong>"Til your feet and your back ache<strong>  
><strong>Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore<strong>  
><strong>Come on everybody on the floor<strong>  
><strong>A-one two, a-three four<strong>  
><strong>Hup two, hum<strong>  
><strong>If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right<strong>

I started doing the dance moves in the song and some other people joined in.

**This is what a woman wants...  
><strong>

I smiled big finally done with the song and took a bow getting a bigger applause then Tracey and she actually started crying which I could tell Logan didn't like.

I grabbed a baby bottle pop from the bowl and handed it to Logan, "Here I think your new girl friend needs this," I said and walked away. I sat down next to all my best friends and knew I had won the fight with Logan. It was nine thirty and we all had to be in our rooms. I walked to my room feeling like I won and plopped down on my bed to fall asleep. Eight o' clock the next morning my clock went off and I smacked it before getting changed. I changed, ate breakfast and walked to CovOps feeling fine, and then I saw Logan. "Lilly Goode you will be sitting next to Logan Hart," Mr. Solomon said and I sat down. Logan smiled at me so I continued to glare straight forward but it was hard when I could feel his eyes. In the next second he drop his pencil and was picking it up, his hand brushed my thigh when he was coming up and I couldn't be quite sure if it was on purpose.

_So I'm guessing this is how my week was going to go..._ Right when I thought that Logan smiled and his hand brushed mine and I now had a note. It had been a couple of minutes and finally I opened the note.

**Closet 23 after class.**

**-L**

I closed the note and time seemed to drag on. Finally class ended and we all exited. I walked to closet 23 and opened the door walking in. Logan was there and soon his arms were around me and his lips were on mine.

_So I'm guessing this is how my week was going to go..._

**Alright I think these last two chapters make up for not writing very fast. Hope you like it. I read some reviews and realized you guys wanted a little different plot so I am going to change it up a bit. The first change was Logan broke up with Lilly, second, Lilly fell for him the whole time, and third... well you'll just have to wait and see. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and continue reading. Read Review, and please tell me favorite line.**


	5. Chapter 4: Not that easy I think

**Oh my god so so so sorry for not posting please forgive me and for the wait i will be making a new story. Without further ado here is my story.**

Logan pushed me up against a wall and my back felt the cold hard surface I wriggled my hands away and put them on his chest. I took one hard shove pushing him away wiping my hand on my sleeve, "I'm not like that. I'm not going back with you, Logan you hurt me. And you can not change that," I said and walked out of the room. I walked up to my room and threw myself at my bed, "Ugh," I said telling my friends about everything. I grabbed my things for my next class before walking with my friends to our next class.

As soon as I walked into the tea room I saw Logan standing there and walked passed him and took a seat at my favorite tea table by the window next to Hailey and Paige who must have a short cut because I left before them. I leaned my head against the cold window and took a peek out. I took a shaky breathe exhaling. A single tear slipped down my cheek, and I knew it was the last I would ever shed for Logan.

**Enough years later that she is 21. too lazy to do the math.**

I leaned my head against the window taking a shaky breathe exhaling. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I brushed it away looking up at my driver who apparently asked a question while I was thinking, "I'm sorry what?" I asked. "Where are we going Mrs. Goode?" he asked again. "Oh just to the apartment," I responded. He nodded and turned right toward where my apartment is. Once we were there I stepped out in my white high heels with white skirt and matching jacket and shirt. The driver handed me my briefcase with a smile and I took that along with my brown and cream checkered suitcase and carry on bag. I walked into my apartment building and waved to the door man before walking to the elevator.

I pressed the button twice for good measure before waiting patiently for the gold doors to open. I stepped in and felt myself descend higher up until I was on my floor. I picked my bags back up and stepped out going to my apartment building and opening the door. Walking in I threw my keys on the table and dropped my bags shutting the door. I took off my shoes throwing them to the side then threw off the jacket going to my bedroom. I changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt and then turned on my stereo really loud. I fell to the floor crying clutching my stomach. "WHY!" I screamed crying the breathing coming out jagged as I sat on my feet. I fell back toward the wall crying really loud. The noise was drowned out by the loud music. I looked around my room crying not knowing what to do.

Finally I finished crying and picked up my phone. First I called Paige's mom. "Hello, It's Lilly, I'm sorry to say that Paige has just been in a plane crash," I informed her mother once she picked up. I heard her sobs cut through and I felt tears well up, "I'm sorry m'am." I hung up quickly and then dialed Hailey's home phone, "Hello, It's Lilly, I'm very sorry to say that Hailey has just been in a plane crash," I choked on the last words. He dropped the phone, I could tell and a loud buzz went through the phone so I knew the line was disconnected. I called the final number, my mother, "Mom, Alley was in a plane crash. Paige, Hailey, and Alley were on a plane coming back from an aborted mission. The- the plane had a bomb, they're all dead." I began crying and then heard my mom start crying, "Honey, I'm sorry. Please calm down. I will call headquarters everything will be fine. Just calm down," She said and hung up.

Finally I stopped crying and let go of the phone I was clutching so tightly. They found the plane, they rescued the bodies, they were in the hospital now. I sobbed more I was supposed to be on that plane, I should have been there. I went into the bathroom and removed the hairpins letting my blonde hair fall down to my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to smile it faltering with every sob. I changed and stepped in the shower letting the hot water calm my nerves. I poured some strawberry shampoo in my hair and began scrubbing trying to stop thinking of everything that was going on.

I conditioned and washed with soap before rinsing and stepping out. I wrapped myself in a towel drying off and wrapped my hair in a towel. Then I brushed it and grabbed my scissors and snipped it until it was five inches below my shoulder. I put it in a high ponytail on the top of my head and snipped it straight they let it fall in layers. Then I angled my bangs and dried my hair more. I stepped back in the shower rinsing off any hair that was on me. Then I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and laid down on the couch falling into a gentle sleep. This was my first sleep since two nights ago.

I woke up to a gentle knocking on the door. "Good morning Logan," I said opening the door. I ended up eating with him and falling asleep on his lap. We had been friends now, for a while. But he was still in love with me. I woke up and his arms were around me. This lead to a fight about him wanting me and me not wanting him. Which ended when I started making out with him.

He pulled away, "Lilly," he pleaded looking at me as I pulled him closer. "Why if you love me will you not kiss me?" I asked stepping back. "Because you don't love me," he replied simply. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine. I opened it and threw my head back chugging it. He came closer and pulled the bottle away. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to drink it all," I said already having drank a lot. I stole the bottle back and chugged it again this time he pulled it away again and threw it out the window. I had drank more than half the bottle in that short while and I was a little tipsy. I was a really light weight. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank all of that and then another and this time he just stared at me with a sick look on his face.

This was what I did when I was upset, I either tried to get to kiss me and when he didn't I drank too much. But this time was different, he pulled the bottle away and put it on the table pulling me toward him. He picked me up easily and kissed me. We stayed like that for a while before he moved away setting me down. I don't quite remember how the rest of the night went but I woke up alone in my room my hair messed slightly. A note was next to me on the pillow, 'Went out to get food hope you don't mind, -L,' I smiled and went to the shower changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. He came back when I finished changing with two bagels and a coffee for me. I kissed him on the lips, which is something I never did unless I was upset which I wasn't.

I smiled, "Thanks Logan. And I... I want to try again. Because I do love you." He dropped the bag he had in his hand and luckily I had already taken my coffee. I kissed him on the cheek and picked up the bag setting it on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. I turned on the tv and we started watching the news report about the plane crash. I felt his eyes watching me as I curled my knees close to me and started eating the bagel. I smiled slightly and bit my lip. Then feeling guilty that my friends and family were hurt and I was spending my time with some boy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took such a weird turn but I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Injured but never broken

**Okie dokie. well here is my newest chapter. I would like to point out one thing, they arent dead, they are in the hospital. idk if im going to kill off any of the characters though... maybe. you'll just have to read so without further interruption i give you my story. (yes there was bad grammar in that post thingy)**

I hate a lot of things that I've seen, heard, and read about. Clowns, road kill, juice pouches, children that like to bite and hit, and much more. But the one thing I hate more than anything is hospitals. Hospitals, are the places you visit family and friends that are dying. Hospitals, are where you get told you have one month to live. Hospitals, are where you hurt your arms or legs and they make you twist it in ways it hurts more just to get a good X-ray. But right now I'm not thinking of hospitals in general, I'm thinking of the one I am driving to at this very moment, the one my friends are at... the one my sister is at.

I drove down the road trying not to think of what I might see, what they might tell me. My mother couldn't be there at the moment, so it is just me. It was always just me. I pressed the accelerator harder trying to get there quicker. Because in my mind the quicker I got there the less time I have to think before I see. The less time I could chicken out. When I got there I practically ran to the building and inside. The lady at the desk made no argument and I wouldn't have allowed her to. I just ran to the room I was told to go to and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them laying there. Paige and Hailey were laying there. Hailey broke her right leg, her collar bone, and her arm. Paige broke both legs and had her head wrapped tightly to make sure the wound wouldn't be infected.

I went to the next room and saw Ally laying there. Her eyes were closed and for a moment she looked dead, but I saw the rise and fall of her chest and knew she was just resting. "She's in a coma," a voice said and I looked around not even realizing who is was until Joe Solomon wrapped me in a big hug. My eyes watered as I looked up at him, "Is she going to be okay?" I asked and he shrugged, "All we can do is pray," he replied. I clenched my jaw and stepped toward Ally eyes wide and filled with tears. This was the same way I was when I watched my Great Grandpa pass away when I was five. I didn't completely know what was happening but I knew it was sad.

But this time I knew what was happening. And this time I was scared. My jaw quivered and I reached a shaky hand toward Ally taking her hand. Her left hand was broken and so were both of her legs. There was a good chance she wouldn't be able to walk. I blinked away a few tears and sat down stiffly still not fully crying. "I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Solomon said and stepped out of the room. I nodded numbly waiting until I heard the door click and foot steps exiting down the hall.

That's when I lost it. I started crying. Tears streamed down my face, my throat felt tight and my hand clenched hers gentle enough to not hurt her. I closed my eyes willing her to wake up and knew she might not. Finally I calmed my sobs down slightly so I wasn't screaming anymore. I just looked at her, memorizing her every feature. It is sad to say that even in a coma and with bandages and blood Ally Goode was and always will be prettier than me. The way she looked at the moment, was so fragile. She reminded me of a beloved china doll that had fallen off the shelf, still pretty just, in pieces. I heard the door click but continued to sob and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Logan.

"Hi," he said just kind of a crooked smile. Like he wasn't sure which emotion to choose. I started crying harder and he picked me up easily sitting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he just held me there making little circles on my back. When I stopped crying he looked at me knowing I was asleep and just continued to hold me. I felt small in his arms, like I was a little girl again, like nothing had ever hurt me and nothing ever will. But then again that is just wishful thinking, things always hurt you. No matter how good you are, just ask Ally... if she ever woke up.

I woke up to a long line of buzzing and looked over to see that Ally's heart had stopped. Logan carried me over to the far corner of the room holding me back from running to her. The buzz annoyed my ears and hurt and I covered my ears with my hands crouching to the floor. I passed out. When I woke up again I was laying in a hospital gown on a bed, Logan was sitting in the chair next to me. "Hey," I said yawning stretching a little. He smiled at me pushing my hair back, "Hey, go back to sleep." I listened and went back to bed.

Finally I woke back up and looked over at Logan who was asleep in the chair. Something was bugging me, something had happened. I ran a hand through my hair trying to think. Then I remembered, Ally was dead. I ripped the wires out of my arm and ran to her room. There was nothing on her bed, just folded blankets. A nurse walked in with new flowers, "Where is Ally Goode?" I asked fiercely. The nurse furrowed her eyebrows, "Didn't you hear? She woke up from her coma, was pronounced dead for nine whole minutes. But she is alive, we hospitalized her for a little while but the Doctor said she will be fine that it was the shock from waking up. She is in room 128," The nurse replied. I didn't wait for the rest of her response bolting out of the room and into the next room where Hailey and Paige were. Ally was there wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She had a wheel chair since both of her legs were broken. She smiled at me and I ran hugging her as gently as I cold.

"You scared me!" I shouted crying, she smiled, "I'm sorry," she replied. I shook my head wiping away a stray tear. "It's okay just... don't die. I- I still need you," she hugged me and I tried not to cry again. We sat and talked for a little while longer before they said Hailey and Paige were ready to go home. I never realized how long they were in the hospital. It had been a week already, I was just too scared to go see them. Logan left with us helping push Paige while I pushed Alley and Hailey was pushed by Mr. Solomon. We got in the car and then went back to the apartment. Ally usually stayed with me, and Paige and Hailey stayed in the room across from us. Logan was staying the night on the couch at our house and Mr. Solomon left.

I couldn't sleep and ended up opening my window and sitting on the fire escape looking out at the world. I looked at each of the stars smiling. I was home, and so was my family. Because Paige and Hailey were like my sisters and Ally was my sister. So now my family was home. Logan joined me after a little while just holding me as I rocked looked at the stars. I kissed him softly, "I love you," I said. He smiled and helped me stand up. He went down on one knee and pulled box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I looked at him for a long while, "Logan I'm in sweatpants and a t-shirt that has a stain. How could you ever want to marry me? I'm a mess." He smiled and stood up kissing me, "But I want you to be my mess." I smiled, "Then yes, I will marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger and I stared at it. It was a gorgeous diamond rind with two rubies on the side, because that is my birth stone. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him and loving every minute of it. So that's when I, Lilly Goode got engaged to a spy.

**This isn't the end. there will be more. hope you like it! :D. **


End file.
